mapgamefandomcom-20200223-history
1900 Map Game
This is a 1900 scenario with a few PODs that hopefully make the game more interesting. FREE CAKE TO ANYONE WHO JOINS! For every person to join, I donate one potato to Latvia. If you join, I will gib one dollar to help Poland pay for a space mission. For every person who joins, I will put another cat video on YouTube. Points of Divergence * The Ottomans do not assassinate all the Janissaries, allowing them to stay more powerful * The Gwangju Reform is instituted at the same time as the Meiji Restoration, and Joseon declares the Empire of Korea at the same time as the Empire of Japan. Korea and Japan become intense rivals. * The Germans Unite earlier and are more powerful. * When Peru declares independence from Spain, they take more territory. * Belgium remains in the Netherlands. * America annexed Cuba. Rules # Be plausible, everything has to make sense # Don't argue with mods # Technology can not be more than 10 years ahead OTL # NO WMDs until 1940 # Treat others they way you want to be treated ALGOS WILL BE DETERMINED LATER Game Functions * Government changes lead to small rebellions * Vassalization leads to rebellions * Annexation leads to large rebellions International Governing Bodies * These can be like the HRE, the UN, or the EU. * The leaders of the International Governing Bodies are MOD-CONTROLLED Maps Only the Mapmaker makes maps, they will be made every 5 turns Map Creator: Leldy22 (talk) Head Mod: TechnicallyIAmSean(I'm taking it over for now) Mod: Mod: Mapmaker: --Hi there. I'm still that awesome guy. 20:02, December 31, 2014 (UTC)(temp) Nations Europe * Austria-Hungary: PrinicpalityofMendaxria * Denmark: Bandon23 (talk) 20:22, December 25, 2014 (UTC) ** Greenland: Bandon23 (talk) 20:22, December 25, 2014 (UTC) ** Iceland: Bandon23 (talk) 20:22, December 25, 2014 (UTC) * France: SuperGalaxys (talk) 21:53, December 10, 2014 (UTC) ** French North Afrique: SuperGalaxys (talk) 21:53, December 10, 2014 (UTC) ** French Central Afrique: SuperGalaxys (talk) 21:53, December 10, 2014 (UTC) ** French Indochina: SuperGalaxys (talk) 21:53, December 10, 2014 (UTC) * German Empire: Eric von Schweetz, You Young and Sweet Boy! To Sugar Rush!' ' ** German East Afrika: ~Eric Von Schweetz ** German South Afrika: ~Eric Von Schweetz ** German West Afrika: ~Eric Von Schweetz ** German Togo: ~Eric Von Schweetz ** German New Guinea: ~Eric Von Schweetz * Italy: Mangdublah ** Italian Somalia: Mangdublah ** Italian Eritrea: Mangdublah * Liechtenstein: * Luxembourg: * Monaco: * Montenegro: * Netherlands: ~Tech ** Dutch East Indies: ~Tech * Norway-Sweden:--Hi there. I'm still that awesome guy. 16:36, December 31, 2014 (UTC) * Ottoman Empire: Revolution 9 * Portugal: Thievingmagpyr ** Portuguese Africa ** Portuguese Indies * Romania: * Russian Empire: Scarlet Outlaw * San Marino: * Serbia: * Spain: Pittsburgh45 ** Spanish North Africa: * Switzerland: * United Kingdom: - Eastest566 (talk) ** British West Africa: - Eastest566 (talk) ** British Egypt-Sudan: - Eastest566 (talk) ** British South Africa: - Eastest566 (talk) ** British Canada: - Eastest566 (talk) ** British Australia: - Eastest566 (talk) ** British Raj: - Eastest566 (talk) ** British Malaysia: - Eastest566 (talk) ** British Arabia: - Eastest566 (talk) ** British Bahamas ** British Kenya: ** British Mandate of Palestine: Africa * Morocco: * Ethiopia: * Liberia: Middle East * Emirate of Dhala: * Wadai Empire: * Persia: * Arabia: North America * United States:Spartian300 (talk) 06:09, October 15, 2014 (UTC) * Mexico: * El Salvador: * Costa Rica: * Guatemala * Nicaragua: * Honduras: LouisTheFox * Panama: * Haiti: * Dominican Republic: South America * Argentina: * Empire of Brazil: * Chile: * Columbia: * Venezuela: * Peru: Oceania * Tonga: * Samoa: Asia * Bhutan: * Qing China: It's a-me, ! (Talk | Sandbox) * Empire of Korea: Leldy22 (talk) * Empire of Japan: -Seiga ** Taiwan: * Nepal: * Siam: * Afghanistan: * Aceh: Map Map as of 1900: Errors Sorry guys. Morocco is independent? The Game 1900 Let's-a-go! * This turn will end later since we are starting. Player events * France: '''A right-wing expansionist government, led by the so-called Fist party is elected. They immediately start an army build-up programme, with the goal to have 1 million troops by 1910. The mostly liberal intellectuals dislike their politics. Heavy industry is supported being the basis of weapons. New models of artillery and rifles are started to be developed. The Fist strenghtens the colonial rule. The French fleet is sent to the coast of Morocco and ambassadors are delegated to the Moroccan emperor to make him sign an agreement that would make Morocco a French protectorate. The army is positioned to their Algerian border. Germany is declared an enemy of the nation and the building of a fortress system is started between us and them. An alliance is offered to Britain and Russia. * '''United States: '''President William McKinley is assassinated by an anarchist bomb. Theodora Roosevelt becomes President. One of his first acts as President of the USA is to send the American fleet to the Moroccan Coast, and he states that the USA will support their oldest ally, Morocco, against any attempt to take over land that is part of Morocco. He begins heavily industrial projects to bring the US economy to the world stage. He sends a group of ambassadors to France, with a message stating that they must back away from Morocco. * '''Qing: We build up our military and bring up diplomatic relations with Japan. * Netherlands: '''Wilhelmina is our current queen. We offer trade deals to any nation that wants to. We declare our full neutrality. * '''US Dip: '''The United States is interested in trade. ** '''Dutch Dip: Accepted ** Italian Dip: Accepted * Ottoman Empire: '''Technology and economy advancements. Massive science budgets, huge projects. * '''Japan: Japan builds up the military and improves infrastructure. * Denmark: 'We built its military and economy as well as infrastructure. ** '''Greenland: '''Greenland improves infrastructure. ** '''Iceland: '''Iceland improves its economy and infrastructure. ***'Swedish-Norwegian Dip: Free trade pact? ***'Denmark agrees' * Honduras: '''Improves it military infrastructure and mining sector for iron, steel and begins to invest in recently found oil in the jungles of Honduras. Economic boom increases in Honduras by it oil industry in the hot humid Honduran jungles. * '''Italy Liberal Italy has failed and instead of a right wing extremist group seizing power, it is the "PSI" or Italian Socialist Party that is in control. They focus on building up military and infrastructure. Italy expresses interest in an alliance with Germany, USA, and Austria-Hungary, should these nations want to pursue that. Also, Italy declares France as an enemy of the State, due to vast ideological differences- and offer both diplomatic and military aid to Morocco should France follow through with their invasion. ** Italian Eritrea positions troops on the Eritrea-Ethiopia border and demands Ethiopia to join Italy and will invade if necessary ** Italian Somalia 'positions troops on the Somalia-Ethiopia border and demands Ethiopia to join Italy and will invade if necessary. ** '''US Dip: '''We decline the alliance, due to ideological differences. * '''Portugal:'Feeling quite threatened by the increased military action around Morocco and the threat of French power, Carlos I orders a concentration on military training and the building of forts at Faro and in the Azores islands. To appease both powers involving themselves in Morocco. Portugal offers trade to both USA, Italy and France to attempt to show neutrality. ** '''Portuguese Africa: Focuses on its economy ** Portuguese Indies: Focuses on its infrastructure Italian Dip: Trade accepted US Dip: 'We accept the trade agreement. '''Austria-Hungary- '''The nation was weak under the two government system and a self-stylized "Marxist" Group has gained power. They accept an alliance with Italy and agree that Germany should join the alliance. Further, Austria-Hungary promises to defend Morocco against the French. It also builds up its military and mobilizes it on their border with Serbia and threatens to invade if Serbia does not relinquish their sovereignty '''US Dip: '''We warn Austria-Hungary to respect Serbian independence, and demand that they withdraw their troops. '''Austria-Hungary '''declines and asks fellow anti-US/anti-serb nations for support *'Sweden-Norway Union: '''We improve our infrastructure and economy. We are thinking about a trade agreement with Denmark. **''Sweden:''We are trying to solve the pro-Germen uprising in southern Skane. Working on economy. We promise that the union will last until around 1930 despite the worsen diplomatic relationship. **''Norway:''Improving infrasture and economy. '''Ottoman Dip: '''We tell the US to stay out of Europe. We also ask the British Empire for Northern Egypt. In turn we will promise a 10-year non-aggression pact. '''Austria Hungary Dip: We support the Ottoman Empire and ask the Ottoman Empire if they would like to form an alliance that would threaten to invade the US if they became involved within European affairs. How are you going to do that? I think it's time for the new turn. ''' 1901 Mod Events: * '''Queen Victoria dies. Edward VII succeeds. * Morocco refuses to become a French protectorate. * Britain accepts the alliance agreement from France. 'Russia accepts too.' * US stock market crashes * William McKinley is assassinated * ANNOUCEMENT: The players must remain plausible. Several events of the first turn are retconned now: * Marxist Austria-Hungary doesn't happen * Austro-Ottoman alliance. Those two weren't really friends, especially not at this point * USA isn't world police yet. I can see some motives behing supporting Morocco, but US isn't getting involved in the whole Serbia stuff. US was practically isolationist, and would not be involved in anything European. Actually, US ain't doing shit about Morocco. ''' Player Events '''United States of America: '''We demand that France respect Moroccan independence. A debate begins among the American populace about whether or not America should aid Morocco. One side feels that America should not get involved in events that do not concern them, while the other believes that America must aid Morocco, as they were the first nation in recognize American independence. Filipino revolutionaries begin demanding independence. President Roosevelt makes a peace treaty with them, promising that America will grant them independence, and aid the Philippines in keeping it. Military expansion continues, and the construction of battleships continues. We begin rebuilding the stock market, and plans are laid to find a way to solve the problem. '''Portugal: Portugal wishing to expand its borders begins building a large navy and increases its army to at least 70,000 by 1905. In the Indies they expand their economy with new fishing ships. They ask England if it would sell them Rhodesia to create a land strip across Africa to stop them having to send ships around the tip of South Africa and instead be able to build a good road system across Africa itself. Land which Portugal only lost 10 years previously. They agree in exchange to have free trade between their Indies and Australia. They also offer to allow England to make a base on part of Terciera with its newly built forts to let them have more control in the Atlantic Ocean. Italy:'Italian Prime Minister Filippo Turati announces plans in a speech to bring French Djibouti and French Corsica under Italian control by 1910. Corsica due to the rich history and shared culture between Italy and Corsica and Djibouti due to the location and geographical advantages that Djibouti provides for Colonial Italy. The Italian Prime Minister also goes on a trip to Switzerland and Britain to further strengthen relations with the two nations. '''Italian Somalia and Italian Eritria:'Having received no word from independent Ethiopia, Colonial Italy sends their first troops into the nation in an attempt to liberate Ethiopia from the oppressive Menelik ii 'Okay, word of advice: you are going to fail very soon. ' 'WAIT A SECOND......... Who posted these turns? I smell a rat. A fat. Hairy. Rat. ' I'm confused-What did i do wrong? Likewise... 'Spar, this is exactly why I initallyy didn't want you as mod. Look at the nations. These are just players. You lose your modship. ' '''Yeah, but the players did not post them. Check it out. Someone else did. I think. When I looked through the edit history, it looked like they did not post the turns. Japan: Japan builds up the military and improves infrastructure. Ottoman Empire: '''Science budgets and advancements continue. We send 1,200 men through the plain of Mush and beat the Armenian parties in the Battle of Holy Apostles Monastery. In Istanbul, Turkey we create the Ulus Sephardi Jewish Cemetery on the European side of the city. We attack Mainland Greece and Crete in order to gain control of more of the Balkans. We move artillery and 10,000 infantry fast through Athens and siege it. We ask Bulgaria for an alliance. '''Sweden-Norway:A referendum was held:Should Sweden-Norway be neutral at everthing? Results were:69.1% Yes 30.9% No. We improve our economy andwe OFFICIALLY ANOUNCES THAT WE ARE GOING TO REMAIN NEUTRAL FOR 25 YEARS. *Sweden:Improve Economy. A census is planned on 1903. *Norway:Improve Economy. The uprising was ceased. Korea: Korea continues to work on military and civil development for our people. We continue scientific research and begin to continue development in the peninsula. 1902 Mod Events: * KEEP IN MIND, STAY PLAUSIBLE Player Events Japan: Japan builds up the military and improves infrastructure. Korea: Korea continues to improve infrastructure and research advanced military techniques. We request trade with the US, France, and Denmark. We begin to build a modern navy of Dreadnoughts, advanced Ironclads, and Ship of the Lines. US Dip: We accept. ''' '''Portugal: With no word from the British Empire Portugal decides to send an army of 15,000 down to and invade Rhodesia to reclaim the Portugal land back into the Empire lost in the 1890 Ultimatum. We insist to the British Diplomats that we have no wish for war and that is merely a move to make trade easier from the colonies back to Portugal. Whilst doing this we keep increasing our navy and infrastructure in our existing colonies of Mozambique and Angola. Category:1900 Map Game Category:Modern era Map Games